Stardust
by IAmMaxRidesDaughter
Summary: What if Max left after Angel died? What would become of the flock, and how would they survive without her. I disliked the ending to Nevermore so i wrote my own. I know the summery sucks but please give it a chance.


**Hey guys I was so upset by the end of Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novels ending that I decided to write my own so here it is. This story is based after the end of Angel, and Max feels as if she can still hear Angel speaking through her mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Maximum Ride. Though I wish I did so the last book never came out.**

**Stardust**

* * *

**Max POV**

My whole life changed when Angel left us. I refuse to say that she died because I know she didn't. I know it; I can still feel her calling to me, I can still feel her voice in my head. "Angel, my baby, where are you? I know you are still out there." I called out into the emptiness of my room while laying on my bed my wings spread around me. If you didn't know, yea I have wings. Dylan, my new right hand man says they are beautiful. I don't believe him. I don't believe anyone right now. I Maximum Ride have turned into nothingness. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't feel anything. And it's all because of that selfish #!*% , Fang. If he hadn't left us we would all be sitting pretty in some new location, but he had to go and leave us. He has his new family now, laughing it up as I drift into nothingness. My life means nothing, and it hasn't since the accident with Angel. First I lose Fang, and now I lose her too. I don't know why anyone would want to keep me around anymore. When you're near me you or I get hurt in a severe emotional or physical way. Maybe I should run from it all. Run from my family, just to save them. I could run from Iggy, my loving pyromaniac who is like an older brother to me, from Gasman/Gassy/Gazer who is my little trooper and pyro in training, from Nudge, my lovely, beautiful fashonista who will become famous someday. I could run from Dylan, the one who was created to be my perfect other half, and the one who has kept all of us including me from going crazy out of loss of a loved one. Maybe I should go no one should love me. I could warn the world of what is happening to it. Let the people know that they will most likely die. I think that this is the right thing to do. I will pack up the small amount of things I have and leave. The flock will be waking up soon I need to go now. I know what to do to tell them I'm gone, it might hurt them but it will keep them from getting seriously hurt. I will write a note to the flock.

_Dear Flock,_

_I am writing this to let you know that I am leaving. I don't want you to look for me. I will be far away by the time you get this. I love you all so much it hurts to leave you like this. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to, but if I stay I will. Everyone who is around my gets hurt severely in some way, and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you so much, even you Dylan. You came in and turned my life upside down making me wonder what I truly want. The truth is I want you too Dylan just as much as I wanted Fang and that scares me. I might come back I might not I don't know yet, but when I do I will let you know in the most public way possible. It will be epic I'm sorry and I love you_

_Love,_

_Maximum Ride_

There done and over with. I just hope they won't be to upset. Well off I go into the world of the living. Goodbye nothingness I'm not really sad to see you go.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

"Max time to rise and shine, it's a new day get up and face it," I yelled up the stairs to Max's room. Funny she should be up and walking around in that zombie way she has been doing since Angel died. "Max," I call again. Now I know something is definitely wrong. I run up the stairs to Max's room to find a locked door. "Max open up it's me Dylan, come on Max open the door," I yell about a thousand times. By this time the flock has heard me yelling, and has gotten up to see what the commotion was about. "Dylan what are you yelling about," said Nudge the fashion expert of the flock, and the only one who really appreciates what I try to do for Max. "Oh, you're not going crazy too are you," says Iggy the pyromaniac who doesn't really like me. Gassy just sits there not saying a word. Since Angel, his sister, died he hasn't been the fun spirit he used to be. "I can't get Max to open her door, it has me worried." "No problem," Iggy responds. He pulls out a lock picking device and unlocks the door. Inside we see what I never thought I would see. Max's room is cleaned out, nothing is left. The only thing visible is a white piece of paper placed in the middle of the room. We already know what has happened here. Max left us. Our lives changed for the worse as soon as we read that note. Max left us with nothing to remember her by. Nudge broke down whimpering something along the lines of, "she left us just like Fang did." Something changed in me then and I knew that I was going to take care of these kids. I knew I was going to do it alone. The thing that kept me going was the thought that Max might come back again, and that I knew she would have feelings for me when she did. I would respect her wish to not find her. But I hoped that she would come back and that she would be mine.

* * *

**Fang POV**

My gang just got done taking down another Itex laboratory when I got the call, it was from Nudge. Max left them; she left them with only Dylan to take care of them. I had to go back to them. I call to Maya to my left, "we have to head back to the flock, and Max left them with Dylan to take care of them." "Ugh, I knew she would leave them someday, she was a horrible leader from the start. I think they are better off without her, at least they won't see so many people die anymore," she said. "You take that back!" I yelled at her, "no one talks about my best friend like that!" "She isn't your best friend any more; she is nothing to you anymore. That is why you left, so you weren't her bear friend and love. If you wanna go back fine, but don't drag me with you if she comes back I don't want to be there!" she screamed. I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe that she thought that. Well it is true my mean side said. No it's not I said back. You left her because you didn't want to love her anymore. "I am going back there," I yelled, "I didn't leave because I wanted to, it was because I had to. In fact I'll go back right now!" and so I did. I would be arriving there any time now. I just hope we can catch her before she gets into trouble.

**Please review I would really appreciate it. The more reviews the faster I write.**


End file.
